


Blind

by xxstk122



Category: Monsta X
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Marking, Office Sex, Secret Relationships, Spanking, ass eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 22:04:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17312666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxstk122/pseuds/xxstk122
Summary: Kihyun has to stay over time at the office for extra work with his bossShowki Bingo card B: Office





	Blind

**Author's Note:**

> This is my FIRST time to write smut so I'm very sorry that this is really bad! :((

Kihyun takes a deep breath.  
His heart is beating so loudly in his ears. It’s only 9 AM.  
The day has just started and yet he feels his blood rush to his head.

He knocks on the door and waits for the voice on the other side to respond.

“Come in” a deep voice said

He steps in the room and closes the door behind him.

“Good morning sir, you have 2 meetings scheduled for today.

One at 11 with Mr. Ong and the other is at 3 PM with Lee Corporation” 

_Good. You didn’t stutter. You did good Kihyun._  
He mentally pats himself on the back.

“Okay, thank you” the boss doesn’t even spare him a glance. He just continues reading the tons of paper sitting on his table.

Kihyun bows and turns around towards the door but a voice stops him in his tracks.

“Kihyun?”

“Yes sir?” he doesn’t dare turn around, he knows his boss is staring holes into the back of his head.

“Stay late later” 

Kihyun didn’t need to ask why so he just nodded and responded “Yes sir Hyunwoo”

-

It was already lunch time.

5 hours left

“Hey hyung!” Changkyun, a junior from his department, calls him and asks him to sit together.

“You okay? You seem a bit… jumpy?” Changkyun asks  
“I’m okay.. Just thinking about stuff..” Kihyun tries to shrug it off  
“Okay… By the way! Are you busy later? Let’s go out with the whole team!” the younger says enthusiastically  
Kihyun feels a shiver go through his spine as he remembers that he has to stay later “I’m sorry Kyunnie, I have to work over time”  
“Again??? Hyung, you’re working hard enough! Mr. Son is already so lucky to have such a hardworking secretary like you. His life would literally be in shambles if you don’t do your job! You deserve time off!” the younger argues and shows a pout on his face  
Kihyun giggles and gives the younger an awkward smile “I know but it’s part of the job to work hard”

Is it??? is it part of your job to work over time but not ACTUALLY work? Yoo Kihyun you’re such a liar!

“Awww… fine! But you better make it up to me next time, ok?” the younger brings out his best puppy eyes to his hyung  
“Okay okay. I swear I’ll go out with you and the team next Friday.”  
“YAY!! I’ll tell the team already so we can plan ahead!” the younger brightly cheers and Kihyun finds it cute like a little puppy.

_Next Friday huh? I hope I can make it…_

-

4 PM. One hour left.

“Kihyun, remember you have to stay late today.” Mr. Son just came back from his meeting and saw Kihyun nervously fidgeting sitting in his cubicle while looking at the clock.

“Y-yes sir” Kihyun abruptly stands up and bows.

Hyunwoo had a small smirk on his face and patted Kihyun’s shoulders.  
A simple pat that made Kihyun have goosebumps.

-

Kihyun looks at the clock.  
5:15 PM  
Everyone should’ve gone home by now.  
He stands up from his desk and checks the area only to find it empty.  
It was a Friday night, people would be ecstatic to finally go home and rest for the weekend.

He once again knocks at the door like he did earlier that morning.

“Kihyun”  
He scrambles and opens the door quickly, entering fast and closing the door behind him. He stands straight and waits for the command.

“You’re late” Hyunwoo says as he stands and walks towards Kihyun.

Mr. Son has always been a man of few words.  
He didn’t need to talk a lot anyway. His presence commanded respect.  
His presence alone made people crumble at his feet.

“I’m sorry sir, I waited for everyone to go home and-” he tries to explain but Hyunwoo cuts him off  
“I don’t want excuses. Sit on the table”

Kihyun didn’t think about it twice and sat the table. He gulped as he feels a necktie being wrapped around his eyes. His fist grasps the edge of the table.

Hyunwoo chuckles seeing Kihyun already shaking in anticipation.  
“Shhh baby relax, I’ll take care of you” he whispers in the younger’s ear

He holds the younger’s chin up with his hand and tilts it up and his other hand is placed at the thigh.

Kihyun can’t see Hyunwoo at all but he knows it, he can feel it, Hyunwoo is watching him so closely.

“2 rules” Hyunwoo starts to say

“You can’t cum until I say so  
And absolutely no touching”

Kihyun gasps and starts to protest “No! Sir please let me touch you”  
Hyunwoo tightens his hold on his thigh and Kihyun lets out a tiny whimper.  
“I said no touching” he says with a stern voice.  
Kihyun reluctantly nods, he is in no position to argue now.

He starts to feel hot fingers on his skin as Hyunwoo unbuttoned his shirt.

“Oh they’re starting to fade already” He lets out a disappointed sigh to see the marks he has left a while ago already turning back to their normal color. 

He sets his lips first on Kihyun’s neck lightly but the younger can feel his skin burning at the touch. 

Hyunwoo’s plump lips proceed to leave small wet kisses on Kihyun’s body.  
Kihyun has always smelled so good, he was intoxicated by the way the younger smelled.  
He gives a little peck at the area above his left nipple where Kihyun’s heart is. He looks up to see the younger biting his lips already.  
He finds it so cute how sensitive Kihyun is.

He bites and sucks the same area for quite some time until it bruises a blooming red.  
He continues to put them in other places as well while his hands play with Kihyun's perky nipples.  
Kihyun was a moaning mess. His hands were itching to touch Hyunwoo.  
Kihyun always liked skin ship during intimate moments, not being able to touch Hyunwoo was like torture to him.

After Hyunwoo was satisfied with the marks he left, he goes up again to kiss Kihyun. The kiss felt so amazing. It felt like he was deprived of water for so long and the kiss replenished his thirst right away.

Those damn thick lips. They’ve always been so sinful.  
Sometimes Kihyun would watch Hyunwoo talk and just stare at his lips and get a hard on in the middle of the meeting. Not the most professional thing to do but he can’t help it knowing what those lips are capable of.  
As Hyunwoo continues to kiss Kihyun with passion, his hands proceeds to strip the younger of his shirt completely. His hands get closer to the zipper and Kihyun gasps, that allows Hyunwoo to deepen the kiss and push his tongue in the younger’s mouth. 

Kihyun moans out loud as he feel Hyunwoo’s hands touch his member.  
Hyunwoo’s hand were hot and rubbing him over his underwear made his cock twitch in excitement.

Hyunwoo reluctantly breaks the kiss and tells Kihyun to stand up so he can get rid of the pants and underwear easier.

“Turn around”  
Kihyun didn’t need to hear the next command as he turns around and bends over the table.  
“Such a nice view hmm” Hyunwoo says while giving Kihyun’s ass a light smack.  
Kihyun jumps and releases a tiny whimper.  
“M-more please” he begs under his breath

Hyunwoo pulls his hand back and lands his hand on the younger’s cheek with a loud smack.  
Kihyun moans out loud. His cock was already dripping with pre-cum, straining against his abdomen.  
He continues to give him more spanking until Kihyun speaks up

“Sir please, I need it”  
“Need what?”  
“Your cock please, I need it so bad” Kihyun says with his voice shaking in need

Hyunwoo doesn’t say anything but he turns Kihyun around and pushes him down to his knees.  
The younger kneels obediently and hears a belt being unbuckled.  
His mouth was already open, like a dog waiting for his treat.

Hyunwoo loves seeing this. It will never get old for him.  
He takes his hard member and lightly taps the tip of it to Kihyun’s lips.  
Kihyun automatically opens his mouth wider and envelops the older’s cock.  
The older can’t help but groan at the feeling.  
Kihyun always had a sharp tongue when they were discussing important stuff but the wonders it can do with his cock could never compare. 

He starts to grab the back of Kihyun’s head and pats it like he’s encouraging the smaller to do it more.

Kihyun starts with little kitten licks on the tip and pushing his tongue a bit in between the slit, tasting the pre-cum coming out.  
He licks it from bottom to the tip with his tongue flat and wide.

“Sir, can I please hold it?” he stops licking and asks permission knowing the older loves seeing his small hand against his big cock.

“Please?” Kihyun asks again, his hand was already hovering over Hyunwoo’s cock, ready to grasp it as soon as the older gives him permission.

“Okay baby, go ahead” Hyunwoo’s voice was sweet and it made Kihyun smile a little.

He proceeds to hold the cock in one hand and pumps it up and down, his other hand helping steady himself on the ground.  
He hallows his mouth and continued to suck Hyunwoo’s cock in his mouth.

Hyunwoo felt like he was in heaven. Seeing Kihyun’s swollen thin lips being stretched out by his cock was the best thing he has ever seen.  
He now grabs the younger’s hair tightly and bucks his hips forward, deeper into his mouth.

Kihyun gives an appreciative groan that sends the vibrations straight to Hyunwoo’s cock. 

“Fuck, just like that baby. I’m close..” Hyunwoo whispers it but Kihyun heard it clearly. He sucks in deeper, eager to please his boss and taste his cum in his mouth.

Kihyun pumps his hand faster and sucks in more until he can feel Hyunwoo’s cock twitch and cum goes down his throat.  
Hyunwoo groans loudly and looks down to watch Kihyun swallow all his cum.

He pulls out and Kihyun opens his mouth to show Hyunwoo that he has swallowed everything.

“Good boy. You deserve an award” Hyunwoo says it with a grin and Kihyun feels excited. His cock was so painful, ready to burst at any time.  
He feels Hyunwoo help him stand up and bend him again over his desk.

He breathes in as he waits in anticipation on what will happen next.

Hyunwoo kneels behind Kihyun and spreads his cheeks apart to see a pink pretty hole waiting for him.  
He blows lightly and sees Kihyun’s toes already curling.  
He pokes the hole with his tongue and Kihyun jumps. He has to hold Kihyun in place as he continues to eat him out like he’s the last meal he’s ever going to get.

The younger doesn’t hold back with his moans. Kihyun’s high pitched moans echoed through Hyunwoo’s office and they only seem to get louder as Hyunwoo held his cock and started to pump him.

“Please… Please sir, I’m gonna cum…” there were already tears starting to form in his eyes. He wants to finish so badly but he wouldn’t dare cum without Hyunwoo’s permission.

“let yourself go baby, cum on my hand” Hyunwoo says but he immediately goes back to tasting Kihyun’s pretty pink hole as he pumps his cock faster and harder.

Kihyun couldn’t hold back anymore and came hard, chanting Hyunwoo’s name like it was a mantra.  
He was slumped over the desk feeling exhausted and relieved at the same time. He was stuck in euphoria in his own little head.

Hyunwoo removes the blindfold and carries Kihyun to sit on his lap over the couch. He waits for the younger to calm down while he cleans his hand and Kihyun carefully with tissues.

He rubs the younger’s back and kisses his temple. Kihyun’s breath steadies and he looks up to Hyunwoo and kisses his jaw.

“Are you okay? Can you dress yourself now?” his voice was gentle, he didn’t want to startle Kihyun in case the younger was still overwhelmed.

Kihyun nods and stands up, he gathers his scattered clothes and dresses himself up like nothing had happened.

Hyunwoo lets out a loud laugh which made Kihyun snap his head only to see Hyunwoo laughing at his desk decorated with Kihyun’s cum stains.

“Oh god, I’m so sorry!!” Kihyun feels his entire being fill up with shame

Hyunwoo finally stops laughing and says “It’s okay, I’ve been meaning to buy a new desk anyway”

“Still.. I’m sorry.. oh god no one can see this. NO ONE!!” he covers his face in shame

Hyunwoo takes his hand and kisses his palm  
“Hey baby, I told you it’s okay. I’m the one who made you cum there anyway” he says with a cheeky smile

Kihyun will never get over Hyunwoo’s duality. Sex with Hyunwoo feels amazing but seeing him smile made him want to thank all the higher power for making this man exist.

“Ready to go home?” Hyunwoo asks him suddenly  
“What?”  
“Don’t think I’m done with you, Kihyun, we still have a long night ahead of us” Hyunwoo gives him a wink and pulls him along outside of the office

Kihyun holds the older’s hand tightly as he can only imagine what the older has in store for him back at his apartment. They walk in silence until they get into the car as Hyunwoo speaks up

“oh and by the way, you can’t go with them next Friday.

Every Friday, you belong to me. Understood?” Hyunwoo was smiling but his voice was deep and Kihyun knows it was a command and not open for discussion.

“Yes sir” Kihyun nods in compliance and his face flushes a bright red color


End file.
